


Évangéline

by Sheo22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheo22/pseuds/Sheo22
Summary: When a tragic love song becomes reality, what happens to the lovers it concerns?





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the long winding corridor, a bag full of training supplies in your arms and the loud thumping of your boots echoing off the walls, you made your way to the little makeshift gym the members of Blackwatch had assembled together. It was away from everything else, a large room comfortably settled between a broom closet and a bathroom.

You liked it well enough, but you rarely had the time to spare to go practice. You were a medic before anything else, despite your rather aggravating inclination to go in guns blazing, your (your hair color) hair a halo behind your charging form. If Angela had come to be known as “Mercy”, you soon found herself tied to “Justice”. You squad mates found the nickname accurate, but nothing stopped you from rolling you eyes when it rolled off Jesse’s tongue in that half-joking way of his.

You huffed as you turned the doorknob leading to the gym, sighing in relief as you let your cargo unceremoniously drop to the floor, a few loose bullets rolling across the floor. You pushed everything against the wall length mirror and made your way towards the stack of weights on the opposite side of the room, your back to the mirror.

You leaned down, your hands brushing your toes as you started your routine warm up. You didn’t need you Commander screaming about proper stretching if you showed up to work sore the next morning. Once was already enough.

You chuckled at the memory, Gabriel Reyes was known to be very protective of his team, even if that meant protecting them from themselves.

You stayed in the gym for a good hour, it was late and so no one joined you and for that you were thankful. You saw and talked to enough people as if was you didn’t need to add to the ever-growing load. How long had it been since you had had the luxury of hearing you own thoughts?

In your distracted state you found herself humming an old lullaby from your childhood as you cleaned up. Soon enough the simple melody became the soft lyrics you were so familiar with, memories of all the times you had danced with your father across kitchen in the middle of the night flashing before your eyes. The smile on your lips was wistful.

_“Les étoiles étaient dans le ciel, toi dans les bras de Gabriel… »_

You put your supplies back in your bag, careful to pick up the few lone bullets you had carelessly left on the floor, and yet despite your lone waltz around the room, you never once noticed the man who had carefully tiptoed his way in.

_“Évangéline, Évangéline”_

You had always loved the name, how it felt like a breath of fresh air upon your tongue. You had long promised yourself, since the first time you had heard the song, that that would be the name of your firstborn daughter. Your father had laughed at how determined his eight-year-old had been, but still now, decades later, you felt that same burning determination flow through you, if only for different reasons.

Nothing could come between you and what you wanted.

_“Gabriel mourut dans tes bras et sur sa bouche tu déposas un baiser long comme ta vie… »_

The song died on your lips as quickly as it had come, the last lyrics hanging in the air like a promise and you stood there for a moment, glad to have this moment to yourself.

“That was beautiful.”

You spun around, your wide eyes meeting your commander’s smiling ones. You felt your cheeks start to burn at the realization that he had been there the whole time.

“I…I had no…how long have you been here??”

He chuckled and took a lazy step towards you. “Long enough to be able to tell that you have a lovely voice. You were singing in French, right?”

“I…yes, yes it’s an old song from back home.” You nervously mumbled.

He had the curtsy of looking ashamed for scaring you and invading on your privacy but still he hummed contently, clearly proud of himself. Your heart calmed down, the momentary shock and confusion dissipating into the night air and you slowly shook your head, an exasperated laugh leaving your mouth.

“I’m sorry (y/n), I thought I heard my name.”

You chuckled and zipped your bag shut. “I mean you’re not wrong, but still Gabe you scared the shit out of me, you’re lucky I didn’t have a gun in my hand.”

He lowered his gaze again, as if you were a mother scolding your child, as if he wasn’t your commander and just some random soldier. But the hint of a grin never left his lips and you yearned to slap it off his face.

_Or kiss it off._

You shook your head as if it would remove the one thought that had constantly been on your mind since you had met the Commander. It didn’t. It never did.

“But if you don’t mind me asking.” He said, his eyes questioning. “What was the song about?”

You didn’t understand why you were so shocked in hearing the question. It was perfectly normal, true, but people had always had a habit of dismissing your language as well as anybody else’s. Something about how “here in overwatch, we all speak the same language and come from the same place” or some bullshit like that.

“Well,” you started as you hoisted your bags on your shoulders. “It’s the story of a couple who gets separated on their wedding day due to a war. The husband is put on a boat and shipped to God knows where with all the other men that had been in attendance, and his bride, Évangéline, spends years searching for him, helping people in need along the way to try and forget her pain. Then one day, years and years later, the boat comes back, her husband along with it, and on that dock, he peacefully dies in her arms, finally reunited.”

Gabriel looked at you, his expression unreadable. “That was unexpectedly sad.”

You chuckled and walked towards the door. “How would it make you feel if I told you that it was based of a very true story? I don’t know if Evangeline ever existed, but I know that many like her have.” He frowned, and you laughed at his sour expression.

“And I was just expecting some nice sweet love song.”

“Yes, well it’s not my fault if you’re an old sap.”

“I’m NOT an old sap.”

“Uh huh.”

He opened the door for you and you followed him out, turning off the lights behind you and the both of you stood in the corridor, waiting for something neither of you knew how to name. You stifled a yawn and turned towards your companion, ready to bid him goodnight.

“What was the husband’s name?” asked Gabriel, his amber eyes burning into yours.

“Gabriel.”

He shook his head. “No, that’s not how you said it. Say it like in the song.”

You looked up at him on confusion, noticing how close to you he was to you now. You could almost feel his breath on your face and some part of you yearned to get closer, to close this space between the both of you, to whisper his name in his ear.

“Gabriel.”

And this time you barely breathed it out. Without warning he leaned in to kiss you, his mouth demanding against yours. You were too shocked to react, but soon you felt your lips slowly move in time with his. Your arms wrapped around his neck, wanting to bring him closer. He happily obliged.

The both of you stayed like this for what seemed like hours. You found your back against the wall and his mouth against your neck, moans of pleasure leaving the both of you. You weren’t afraid of being found and clearly neither was he, you were in some forgotten corner of the compound after all.

He pushed you harder against the wall and his lips were on yours again, both of your tongues battling for dominance. Your hands reached under his black shirt, his skin cold under your touch. The feeling of his hard body against yours almost drove you wild.

“Say it again.” He groaned against the corner of your mouth.

You hummed as his hand traveled lower along your torso before settling on your hips.

“Gabriel.”

He pulled away ever so slightly, his amber eyes black with desire, and smiled. “Never stop saying it like that.”

You grinned back at him, pulling him closer to you, your heart beating a mile a minute as the weight of the situation you found yourself in settled in. “I never will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Les étoiles étaient dans le ciel, toi dans les bras de Gabriel." -There you lied in Gabriel's arms, underneath the starlit sky
> 
> "Gabriel mourut dans tes bras et sur sa bouche tu déposas un baiser long comme ta vie" -As Gabriel died in your arms you shared a kiss that lasted an entire lifetime


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper had very rarely been outsmarted.

And by that he meant that no one had ever had the chance. Not many could run from death.

Except for _her._

He growled in annoyance as he stalked the deserted corridor. The alarms were blaring, the emergency lights casting the room in their bloody glow. He could barely hear himself think, and he was getting agitated. The girl had sprinted past him and he hadn’t seen her since.

He would enjoy crushing her when he found her.

Overwatch had found their base, sending a few agents to steal god knows what. Reaper didn’t care, for Talon or for this attack, but at the sight of that familiar symbol he had felt the rage he tried so hard to tame swim back to the surface of his consciousness. Overwatch’s betrayal was still an open wound that had never healed, only festered into the monster he had become.

His chase led him to a door that he didn’t bother opening. He slipped through the slit at the bottom, his body nothing but thick black smoke. A pained groan left him as he assumed his human form. No one knew the pain dematerialising caused him, and no one ever would.

_This, is my curse._

And then, in the distance he saw her, strolling across the open field, her shotguns ringing in the night air, hitting their mark every single time. Despite his annoyance he could appreciate her aim. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought to himself that in another life, she might have been a good asset for Talon.

But this was the present, and she had taken what was his, and no one outsmarted the Reaper.

She stopped as the last of her enemies fell to the ground, and she blew on the smoke coming out of her weapons in a familiar show of nonchalance. If he closed his eyes he could see the ingrate in front of him instead of this _girl._ Her resemblance to the young cowboy wasn’t the only thing that was familiar to him. He couldn’t quite put what, exactly, made him feel this way however.

It was impossible for him to have known her, she was young, mid-twenties, she wouldn’t have been alive back in the day.

His blood boiled at the thought.

And then, sensing his presence, she turned to face him, and she grinned, her white teeth glowing in the dark, and he immediately understood why he recognised her.

She was _her_ daughter.

Memories of a (your hair color) angel with blazing (your eye color) eyes flashed before his eyes. He hadn’t seen her in years, he didn’t even know if she was still alive, but he still remembered the sound of her sweet voice and he hated how it made him feel.

“Took you long enough.”

Thankfully the girl’s voice was harsher, and deeper than her mother’s.

He briefly wondered who her father could be, not Morrison, her skin was too dark, and the two had never gotten along, not McCree, he had been too young for her, not Reinhardt, he had always been with Ana.

But then he looked into the eerily familiar amber of her eyes and for a moment it was as if he were staring into a mirror.

_No. It can’t be._

_What was her name again? I heard them call her name._

The girl grinned, as if she could see his shock despite his mask, and brought both of her hands on the shotguns at her hips. One thick eyebrow raised in interest, her head cocked to the side as if she were expecting something.

“I think it’s time for a proper introduction, don’t you think?”

He growled and took a step towards her, smoke billowing behind him. She was tall, her broad shoulders giving her a menacing figure. Her brown hair fell in a loose braid at the side of her square face and she wore a simple black beanie atop her head. The grin on her lips never left her.

“There are no introductions to be made, you know who I am, and I know that you’re just some lowly agent who isn’t worth my time.”

His own hands reached for his weapons, the smoke around him thickening in a show of power but the girl didn’t even seem remotely perturbed, in fact, she looked quite at ease.

She laughed, her eyes shinning in amusement. Her confidence annoyed him, and he was reminded once more of another young agent who had once laughed as easily as her in the face of danger.

_Until he learned to know better._

“If that’s what you want to think then by all means, go right ahead. But you and I both know the truth here.”

He snorted, “You’re awfully cocky for a soldier with no backup, stuck here alone with the enemy.

“Ah.” She said, raising a single finger, “but that’s where you’re wrong.”

As if her comm had been waiting for her to say that, it buzzed to life and Winston’s voice cut through their conversation.

“ _Reyes, Reyes are you there?”_

_No_

The girl took a step back, pressing on the button near her ear. “I’m here Winston, just sitting around waiting for you guys to get here.”

Reaper heard the ape’s aggravated sigh of relief, one that he had heard many times before.

_“Evie, you’ve been out for twenty minutes you had us all worried.”_

Snorting, “Evie” took another step back, her hand still on her shotgun. “I’m fine, just like I always am. Now, I’m at the rendezvous point, I got what I needed and I’m ready to go back to base.”

Another sigh. _“Understood, Winston out. “_

Just then the sound of a helicopter buzzed in the distance, and the girl put all her attention on the Reaper.

“I’ve just infiltrated your base and stole your stuff. Either you really don’t care about your little operation, or you’re too shocked to do anything. Perhaps both.”

He sneered at her from under his mask. “You don’t know anything.”

At that her face fell, her brows furrowing together in an expression Reaper didn’t know how to place. She looked so much like her mother then, but still he could see himself in the stubborn set of her jaw.

_No, you are not that man any longer._

“No, I guess I don’t”

At that the helicopter landed behind her and she turned around, her cloak billowing behind her, mirroring his smoke. Before she had the chance to get too far, however, he called out to her, surprising the both of them.

She looked at him, one brow raised in expectation.

“What’s your name?” He rasped, his voice low and almost human.

Her eyes softened ever so slightly and for a moment he was back in the past. He was in bed, his lover in his arms, her soft singing in his ears. He was on the battlefield, taking down omnics and fighting alongside those he cared the most for. He saw his boys messing around in the training room, his love winking at him over the rim of her coffee cup. He clasped Jack’s hand, patted Ana on the shoulder. He remembered how it felt to be _human._

_“Les étoiles étaient dans le ciel, toi dans les bras de Gabriel…”_

His daughter looked at him, a soft smile on her lips and for a moment he imagined what it would have been like to be a father.

“Évangéline, my name is Évangéline”

And with that she was gone, and the illusion was broken, the helicopter soaring high in the air before disappearing in the horizon.

There was no one left to hear the Reaper roar.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the song "Évangéline" recently and since her husband is named Gabriel it made me think of this. It's a beautiful, if tragic, story and it means a lot to me. Canada, especially Québec, where I'm from, Acadie and all the other french speaking regions have such interesting stories 
> 
> If anyone wants to listen to it here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddmp0hMLT8o
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading, it means the world to me ! :)


End file.
